Ms. Elaina Hyde
"I'm not cute..." Elaina is a little shortie, she's around 5 feet tall and 18-20ish. She's got bright blonde hair and bright green eyes and the biggest smile you'll ever see. She looks a lot like a child (when she's not sugar-crazy!) and she's really good at being creepy when she wants to be. She's funny, needs attention, and likes people to be happy. The only time she isn't happy, or trying to be, is around Hela. Also if she eats too much sugar she goes all sadistic and crazy. Narrator-- Ms. Elaina Hyde (Narrator) Biography Elaina is Hyde's great great great... Great... She's from the year 2013 and Hyde is her grandfather,... Lots of greats. But anyways, it's 2010 when she met Helen, and three years later Helen's moving out when foolish little Elaina gets into one of Catt's painting... Time travel... Things. (They're called Time Creases! I didn't know that *pouts*) That Helen somehow had in her parent's attic. Now in London during the Victoria area they can't figure out how to get back home. Helen bought a house for the two of them. Elaina was uninterested by the Society so she mainly stayed at the house while Helen was at the Society. Eventually Elaina got jealous of Helen spending so much time there and came to see what was so special. Story Appearances Early Days These stories are from back when TRpS was just getting started and coherent stories hadn't really gotten off the ground yet. Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Pictures Elaina1.jpg C940b9aca9262c8c25efbd0f5a45dba334578a12c76b170db21b05725765dedd.jpg|Helen (brown hair) and Elaina (hat) Elaina's Soliloqoy.png Elaina3.jpg Elaina Hyde.jpg|By Decipherer Category:Characters